Uma Princesa Enraivecida
by FireKai
Summary: Abandonada por Mario, Peach fica louca e começa a matar todos os outros habitantes da Mansão Smash, numa atitude de vingança. Conseguirão os outros lutadores escapar à morte ou será demasiado tarde para eles? Oneshot


**Título: **Uma Princesa Enraivecida

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Aviso: **Super Smash Bros e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Aviso 2: **A história passa-se em Super Smash Bros Melee e contêm várias mortes

**Aviso 3: **Não tenho nada contra as personagens que morrerem, nem contra Smash Bros, que é um jogo que gosto bastante. Esta é apenas uma história sem grande importância, escrita num momento de aborrecimento e não deve ser levada seriamente

**Sumário: **Abandonada por Mario, Peach fica louca e começa a matar todos os outros habitantes da Mansão Smash, numa atitude de vingança. Conseguirão os outros lutadores escapar à morte ou será demasiado tarde para eles? Oneshot

**Uma Princesa Enraivecida**

Zelda correu por um corredor da mansão e gritou ao saltar para o lado e esquivar-se da bomba que Peach lhe atirara e que de seguida explodiu contra a porta de um dos quartos. Zelda continuou a correr, passando para outro corredor, enquanto atrás dela ia Peach, com um olhar maníaco e o seu vestido cor-de-rosa agora vermelho, devido ao sangue que o ensopava.

Peach estava louca. Devido a vários acontecimentos, a princesa perfeita acabara por se tornar numa maníaca assassina. Para começar, devido à sua natureza delicada, terminava quase sempre em último lugar nas lutas, o que a começou a irritar. Depois ouvia os outros cochichar que ela era uma loira burra, que era fraca e por fim Mario, com quem tinha finalmente começado a namorar, tinha terminado tudo entre os dois e ido embora da Mansão Smash.

Peach tinha ficado bastante desgostosa. Não conseguia tirar Mario da cabeça e os outros, a princípio preocupados, acabaram por começar a ignorá-la ou a falar mal dela pelas costas e como parecia que não era nada sem Mario. Tudo se acumulou e Peach enlouqueceu, planeando uma vingança sobre todos os habitantes da mansão. E nesse dia, o seu plano tinha sido posto em acção. Ao pequeno-almoço, Jigglypuff começara a não conseguir respirar e morrera, depois de Peach lhe ter posto, discretamente, veneno no chá.

Sem contar com Peach, todos os outros tinham ficado surpreendidos e alarmados com a situação. Nesse momento, ainda ninguém desconfiava de Peach, mas ela decidiu agir. Roubou rapidamente a espada de Link e sem aviso, cravou-a na cabeça de Ganondorf, salpicando sangue para todos os lados. Vários dos lutadores soltaram gritos de surpresa e horror, enquanto Peach retirava a espada da cabeça de Ganondorf, sendo que o corpo do vilão caiu no chão, sem vida.

"Peach, o que é isto?" perguntara Bowser, surpreendido.

"Estás louca, mulher?" perguntara Fox, arregalando os olhos.

"Vocês vão todos pagar por me terem subestimado!" gritara Peach. "Vou matar-vos a todos. Não vai sobrar ninguém para contar a história!"

"Ela está maluca." dissera Falco. "Temos de a deter."

Falco aproximara-se de Peach, para a tentar deter e tirar-lhe a espada das mãos, mas surpreendendo todos, Peach dera um salto no ar e aterrara atrás de Falco. Antes dele se poder voltar, cravara-lhe a espada nas costas. Quando Falco caiu no chão, já estava morto. Alguns dos lutadores começaram a gritar e a tentar fugir da sala de jantar. Peach retirou debaixo do seu vestido um bastão de basebol e arremessou-o com toda a força. O bastão acertou em Ness, rachando-lhe a cabeça e matando-o.

Enquanto a maioria dos lutadores fugia, alguns decidiram ficar para trás, para conseguir forçar Peach a parar com aquela carnificina. Fox, Marth, Link e Bowser puseram-se em posição de luta, mas Peach não parecia estar disposta a render-se. Quando Marth começou a correr na sua direcção, para a parar, Peach puxou, não se sabe bem de onde, um bob-omb e atirou-lho. Desprevenido, Marth não se pôde defender, a bomba explodiu e fê-lo em mil pedacinhos.

"Ena, ela matou o Marth também." disse Bowser, surpreendido. "Ela agora é uma vilã. Peach, assim é que é! Agora podemos ser o casal perfeito!"

Antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, já a espada que Peach roubara a Link e depois cravara nas costas de Falco ia a voar no ar. Acertou em cheio no coração de Bowser, que arregalou os olhos e caiu no chão, já sem vida. Fox pegou na sua arma e tentou acertar em Peach, mas ela esquivou-se, escondendo-se atrás de uma mesa. Fox aproximou-se, mas Peach saltou detrás da mesa e lançou-lhe um Freezie. O objecto acertou em Fox, congelando-o.

"Pára, Peach!" gritou Link, correndo para ela.

Peach usou de seguida o seu ataque Peach Bomber e embateu contra Link, que foi atirado ao chão. As suas roupas começaram a arder. Link gritou de dor, enquanto Peach usava novamente o seu ataque. O cabelo de Link começou também a ser queimado e em poucos segundos tinha morrido carbonizado. Peach virou a sua atenção para Fox. O gelo começara a derreter. Antes que derretesse por completo, Peach lançou outro bob-omb, acertando em Fox e fazendo-o em pedaços. De seguida, saiu da sala de jantar, em busca dos outros.

Depois de percorrer dois quartos, encontrou Zelda, Mewtwo e Pichu escondidos num outro quarto. Era o quarto de Samus e na mesa-de-cabeceira encontrava-se uma arma. Sem esperar, Peach usou-a. Pichu levou um tiro na cabeça, morrendo instantaneamente. De seguida, Peach disparou os restantes tiros sobre Mewtwo. Todos lhe acertaram e o sangue de Mewtwo saltou por todos os lados, atingindo principalmente Peach. Zelda gritou e conseguiu fugir do quarto. Peach livrou-se da arma, já que estava sem balas.

Zelda começou a correr pelos corredores, com Peach atrás dela. Quando já estava quase a apanhar Zelda, Peach passou por um dos quartos que tinha uma porta entreaberta e viu lá alguém. A porta fechou-se rapidamente. Sorrindo maliciosamente, Peach arrancou um bob-omb sabe-se lá de onde e explodiu com a porta, enquanto Zelda se escapava por um corredor. Peach entrou no quarto. Estavam lá Popo e Nana.

"Ah, cá estão mais dois." disse Peach, sorrindo maliciosamente. "Está na hora de morrerem."

"Não vamos deixar que nos mates!" gritou Popo.

Popo atirou-se para a frente, tentando acertar em Peach com o seu martelo. Ela desviou-se com extrema facilidade. No seu estado de louca, longe de ficar mais fraca, a sua força física e destreza tinham aumentado consideravelmente. Deu um murro a Popo, que caiu no chão e soltou o seu martelo. Nesse momento, Peach pegou no martelo e de seguida deu várias marteladas em Popo. Nana gritou de horror, enquanto o martelo ficava coberto de sangue. Popo morreu.

"Não! Mataste o Popo!" gritou Nana, horrorizada.

"E tu és a seguir, querida."

Nana encostou-se à parede. Não tinha para onde fugir. Peach estava a barrar a única saída do quarto. A outra opção seria uma janela, mas estava demasiado alta para Nana fugir por lá. Peach largou o martelo, pegou num laço que havia em cima de uma cómoda e aproximou-se de Nana. Com toda a facilidade, pôs-lhe o laço à volta do pescoço e apertou até Nana morrer asfixiada. Nana nem conseguiu usar o seu martelo para se defender.

"_Isto está a ser muito fácil." pensou Peach. "Afinal, eles é que são fracos, não eu. Se o Mario me visse agora, ia ver que sou forte e digna de ser a sua namorada."_

Peach saiu do quarto e avançou pelo corredor. Onde se teria metido Zelda? Quando ia para passar para outro corredor, Peach viu a porta aberta para as traseiras da mansão. Decidiu ir para lá. Na parte detrás da mansão havia uma grande piscina. Peach viu que perto dela se encontravam Samus e Pikachu, que a encararam.

"Peach, tens de parar com isto, agora." disse Samus. "Senão, seremos nós a parar-te à força."

"Nenhum dos outros me conseguiu parar, por isso não são vocês os dois que o vão conseguir fazer." disse Peach. "Eu vou matar-vos a todos."

"Impossível. O Luigi, o Roy e o Dr. Mario já fugiram daqui. Foram a correr, por isso já devem estar bem longe. Nunca os vais apanhar. E vão buscar ajuda para te deter, por isso não tens saída." disse Samus.

"Ai é? Pois posso não matar todos, mas vocês pelo menos não escapam!"

Pikachu saltou em frente e lançou um raio eléctrico contra Peach, que se esquivou. Samus tentou acertar-lhe com um míssil, mas também falhou. Peach correu de um lado para o outro, esquivando-se. Então, teve uma ideia. Correu na direcção de Samus e conseguiu atirá-la para a piscina. Nesse momento, Pikachu lançou um raio eléctrico contra Peach, que se desviou. O raio acertou na água da piscina. O choque foi imediato. Samus recebeu um choque imenso e o seu fato explodiu, matando-a. Pikachu soltou um guincho, perdeu a coragem e fugiu dali. Peach sorriu.

"_Mais uma que foi desta para melhor ou pior. Hum, quantos é que eu já matei?" perguntou-se ela. "Já perdi a conta."_

Peach voltou à casa e encontrou uma Beam Sword. Não tardou a encontrar Donkey Kong escondido num dos quartos. Conseguiu desviar-se dos seus murros e atravessou-lhe o peito com a espada luminosa. Donkey Kong soltou um grito abafado e caiu no chão, já sem vida.

Peach percorreu rapidamente o restante perímetro da casa. Atirou um bob-omb a Mr. Game & Watch, que se tinha escondido numa casa de banho. A explosão acabou com ele, se bem que Peach não tivesse a certeza de que ele alguma vez tivesse estado realmente vivo.

Quando ia a passar por um corredor, Captain Falcon saltou para cima dela, fez com que Peach caísse no chão e conseguiu prender-lhe os braços. A beam sword caiu no chão também.

"Aha! Apanhei-te!" exclamou ele, orgulhoso. "Eu sabia que não me ias escapar."

"Solta-me!" gritou Peach, furiosa, debatendo-se.

"Nem pensar. Eu apanhei-te. Vou ser reconhecido com o herói que conseguiu parar a assassina louca." disse Captain Falcon. "Que pena, uma mulher tão bonita a ter de ser presa. É mesmo uma pena."

Captain Falcon obrigou Peach a levantar-se, não deixando de lhe agarrar os braços. Uma porta abriu-se ali perto e Zelda, Yoshi, Kirby e Young Link apareceram.

"Conseguiste apanhá-la." disse Zelda, aliviada. "Ainda bem. Acho que temos de telefonar para as forças especiais, para a virem prender."

"Vocês vão todos pagar por isto!" gritou Peach, furiosa. "Ouviram? Vou matar-vos a todos!"

"Ora, cala-te! Já não vais fazer mal a mais ninguém." disse Kirby.

Nesse momento, Peach pisou com toda a força um dos pés de Captain Falcon. Ele gritou de dor e largou-lhe o braço. Peach não perdeu tempo e atirou-o contra uma parede. De seguida, pegou rapidamente na beam sword e degolou Captain Falcon. Enquanto o sangue escorria pelo chão, Peach virou-se para os outros, com um sorriso malévolo.

"Eu disse que iam todos pagar. O Captain Falcon já foi desta para melhor. Quem é o próximo?" perguntou Peach.

Zelda soltou um grito de pavor, enquanto Young Link se punha à frente dela, pronto para a proteger. Kirby hesitou, mas depois virou costas e começou a correr pelo corredor. Peach arremessou a beam sword e ela foi cravar-se na parte detrás da cabeça de Kirby, matando-o.

"Princesa, fuja." disse Young Link, a Zelda. "Eu vou tentar deter a assassina."

"Young Link…"

"Vá, princesa!"

"Está bem. Boa sorte."

Zelda fugiu pelo corredor, enquanto Young Link dava um passo em frente e Yoshi não sabia o que fazer. Peach sorriu ao pequeno guerreiro.

"Se nem o guerreiro que serias no futuro teve hipóteses contra mim, o que é que tu achas que podes fazer?" perguntou ela.

"Não sei, mas não vou deixar que faças mal à princesa Zelda!"

Young Link investiu contra Peach, mas ela desviou-se e pregou-lhe uma rasteira, fazendo-o estatelar-se no chão. De seguida, Peach pôs-lhe um dos seus sapatos de salto alto sobre o pescoço.

"Isto é capaz de doer."

De seguida, com toda a força, fez pressão. O salto do sapato atravessou o pescoço de Young Link, que soltou um último gemido e morreu. Peach acabou por se livrar dos dois sapatos.

"Até dá mais jeito andar descalça. Correr com sapatos altos é uma verdadeira aventura." disse ela, em ninguém em particular, olhando de seguida para Yoshi. "Olá Yoshi, ainda estás aí?"

Yoshi deu um passo atrás, assustado. Peach foi-se aproximando e Yoshi foi recuando, até que tropeçou no corpo de Kirby e caiu no chão. Peach chegou perto dele e ajudou-o a levantar-se.

"Se me queres matar, então sê rápida." pediu Yoshi.

"Sabes, o Mario não ia ficar muito satisfeito se te matasse, porque também gosta muito de ti. E até és um dinossauro muito querido, por isso vou poupar-te." disse Peach, dando um beijo rápido no nariz de Yoshi. "Mas não te posso deixar por aqui à solta, pois podes atrapalhar-me."

Peach empurrou Yoshi para dentro de uma dispensa e depois trancou a porta.

"Eu volto depois para te tirar daí." disse ela.

De seguida, Peach retirou a beam sword do corpo de Kirby e avançou pelo corredor. Faltava matar Zelda. Seguindo o corredor, este terminava no salão de baile. Peach foi lá encontrar Zelda, a tentar saltar por uma janela, mas como não conseguiu, Zelda acabou por desistir e encarar Peach, cada uma de um lado do salão.

"Só faltas tu, Zelda." disse Peach. "O Pikachu fugiu, juntamente com o Dr. Mario, o Luigi e o Roy. E o Yoshi não vai estar aqui para me impedir de te matar, por isso restas tu para eu destruir e mostrar que sou superior."

"Está louca!" gritou Zelda. "Estiveste a matar-nos só para mostrares que eras melhor e mais forte que nós? Sua doida!"

"Todos achavam que eu era a princesa perfeita, bonita, meiga, frágil, mas quando vim para aqui, só queriam saber de ti, a princesa misteriosa e calada! Não é justo! Por isso, a tua morte vai ter um sabor especial para mim. No fim, eu sou a verdadeira princesa que merece ser reconhecida!"

Nesse momento, Zelda tentou usar o Vento de Farore para sair dali, mas apenas se conseguiu elevar alguns metros no ar, para de seguida cair no chão. Peach aproximou-se a correr e deu um murro a Zelda, que foi lançada para longe. Quando Zelda se estava a levantar, Peach aproximou-se e agarrou-lhe os cabelos.

"Diz adeus, Zelda."

"Pára, por favor." pediu Zelda.

"Nem pensar. É o fim para ti."

Peach largou os cabelos de Zelda, mas de seguida usou a beam sword e cortou o braço direito de Zelda. Zelda gritou, enquanto o sangue começava a escorrer pelo chão do salão. Peach soltou uma gargalhada.

"Oh, ficares só com um braço não tem piada nenhuma." disse Peach.

Zelda contorceu-se no chão, gritando. Mas de seguida, Peach usou novamente a espada e cortou-lhe a perna esquerda. Não perdeu tempo a cortar-lhe o outro braço e a outra perna. Zelda ainda se mexia, quando um telefone tocou. Peach olhou para o telefone que se encontrava em cima de uma mesinha. Hesitou, mas aproximou-se e atendeu.

"Estou?" perguntou ela.

"Peach, é o Mario." respondeu uma voz do outro lado da linha. "Era mesmo contigo que queria falar."

"Mario, querido, há quanto tempo."

"Peach, eu tenho de te pedir desculpa. Terminei tudo contigo, mas agora percebi que não consigo viver sem ti." disse ele. "Quero que voltes a ser a minha namorada."

Peach sorriu.

"Oh, Mario, também quero voltar a ser tua namorada. Agora, estou muito mais forte." disse ela.

"Então, eu vou até à mansão falar contigo. Acho que podíamos ir os dois viver para a minha casa e deixar a mansão de vez."

Peach ficou pensativa. Se Mario chegasse à mansão, iria ver aquela carnificina toda, o que não era bom.

"Olha, fazemos assim, sou eu que vou ter contigo à tua casa, está bem?" perguntou Peach, sorrindo docemente.

"Hum… está bem. Como queiras, querida. Então até breve."

Peach desligou a chamada e sorriu ainda mais. Tinha conseguido mostrar que era forte e tinha voltado a namorar com Mario. Tudo tinha corrido na perfeição. No chão, Zelda deu um último suspiro antes de morrer.

"_Tenho de mudar de roupa, fazer a mala e ir embora. Hum, mas é complicado, porque agora o Mario vai descobrir o que fiz, pelo Luigi e os outros sobreviventes." pensou Peach. "Hum, hei-de arranjar uma solução."_

Peach foi até ao seu quarto, mudou de roupa, fez a sua mala e foi-se embora, esquecendo-se que tinha deixado Yoshi fechado na dispensa. O pequeno dragão quase acabou por morrer, com falta de ar e à fome, mas as autoridades que depois investigaram o que acontecera na mansão acabaram por o libertar da dispensa. Quando Peach chegou a casa de Mario, conseguiu convencê-lo a irem viver para um reino bem longe, onde ninguém os conhecesse. Como Mario estava apaixonado, aceitou.

Quando as autoridades foram avisadas das mortes que Peach tinha causado, já ela e Mario estavam bem longe. E assim, Peach conseguiu escapar-se, tornar-se mais forte e ficar com a pessoa que amava. Quem disse que o crime não compensa?

**Fim!**


End file.
